The White Tailed Beast
by Yashei
Summary: There Were Once Two jinchūriki and One of these jinchūriki were sealed into the Kazekage (Gaara) his daughter was on the verge of death when she was born so he sealed a Next generation jinchūriki in her. read on to find out the whole story!
1. chapter 1

Dear readers,

Hello everyone, I want to make this kinda like a book series so i wont let you guys down. I will only do the first chapter 9/13 - and update the next chapter in between 9/16. So every three days i will update. So i dont want to keep you all waiting so goodbye until chapter two

Sincerily,

Yashei H.

In The Sunagakure Village

"Sakki! Where are you!" A red haired man shouted, looking for his daughter. He walked vigourously seaching every Hall, Room, and for some reason Every Crack. Yet she was nowhere to be found.

"Kankuro have you seen SakkiMaru anywhere?!" he yelled worriedly. Kankuro sat on the kage's desk tinkering with his puppets fixing them from there previous battle with the Akatsuki.

"KANKURO!!" he yelled angrily.

" I heard you the first time Gaara, i just had to fix this poison blade." kankuro looked up from his work and leaned his fist on his cheeks.

"Anyway she's with Kamina. She told me if you'd come looking for don't tell you but what choice do i have" he then looked back down smirking and started messing around with the puppet.

With SakkiMaru

"HIYAH! Thats how its done SakkiMaru" A pair of Red eyes Gazed at her smiling having no clue that sand peices were falling in his red flakey hair.

"Hey genius there's sand peices in your hair" the girl pointed to his hair giggling. She opened her small gourd on her waist and the sand flowed into it.

" Next time!" He said smiling giving her a pat on the head. He suddenly had a scared expression on his face and pulled his hand back.

"whats wrong Kamina?" Sakki said slightly turning her head. He pointed and said...

"B-Behind Y-Yo-You..."

She turned around and looked at the tall figure before her, Panting heavily.

"Sakki..." he said in a sturn voice now standing straight up.

"Oh dad, Hi- WAIT! the only way you could've found me was if!" Kamina stood behind her clueless and Gaara, The Kazekage, looked at them slightly smiling and that smile quickly faded.

"Sakki i want to talk to you about something Important" A frightening chill ran down Kamina's back and he slowly backed away.

" I'll see ya later Sakki!!" he said waving his hand and running to his mothers bakery.

It soon became dawn and SakkiMaru and Gaara were walking back to the office.

"So dad i had a question?" she said looking at the gravel.

"What is it" he pulled her close to him and talked in a low voice.

" Well actuallt before you talk Sakki i need tell you that first thing in the morning you and Kamina will be going to the Hidden leaf for the Chunin Exams." A Hard painful feeling hit SakkiMaru hard. Now with thoughts running through her head all she could do was keep listening.

"I know you wont like it but i also have to leave you there. The rest of the Kages all agreed that it'd be best considering whats inside you." Thats all She needed to hear for her to lose it all. She started questioning herself, thinking things like " whats inside me" and "What am i".

"Dad... What am i really. You said considering what i am. What exactly AM I!" rage grew within her and she wanted answers.

" You are the white Tailed jinchūriki. Like i have one you do. When you where born you where on the verge of death so all they could do was seal a new born jinchūriki inside you."

SakkiMaru's POV

This is to much for me to take in all at once. How come i'm just now knowing about All this!! Really a jinchūriki!!

I must not matter if he's just now telling me. Does Kamina even know what i am. Would he run away if he knew. That explains why my dad gets praised by the villagers but i'm turned away by ALMOST EVERYONE!

SakkiMaru looked at her father with mistooken eye's.

"W-why are you just now telling me this, was it not important?" Realizing he was wrong for waiting so long to tell her.

"Fine, you dont have to answer just know i dont want nothing to do with this jinchūriki stuff! Just treat normally!"

"You know your not much normal, your my daughter after all." The Kazekage then smiled, walking ahead of Sakki leaving her clueless but in a better mood.

The Next Morning

"Sakki Sakki wake up" A wooden hand reached for her and poked her face. She jumped from her bed and kicked the hand snapping it in half.

"Dammit! Why'd you have to go and do that!" Kankuro looked at the broken hand and plopped on the floor fake crying.

"You ratted me out yesterday so now were even." she rubbed her eye's and sat down on her bed looking outside.

"Todays the day ya know" Kankuro said still sitting on the floor leaning on the closet.

"Yeah... Seems so..." Sakki threw a pillow at Kankuro's face.

" You can get out now" she said smiling

After she finished getting dressed and got her small Gourd and Giant Gourd and lept out the window on her way to the Kazekages Office.

Soon

As soon as she arrived Kamina, Kankuro and Gaara were standing there talking.

"Good Morning SakkiMaru" Kamina said smiling and waving.

"Hello Kamina, dad." she walked further into the office.

" So Kamina and SakkiMaru you both are the only two going to enter the chunin exams from this village. Since the chunin exams will take place two years from now you both will be Training under a fellow sand ninja that used to be in this village." Gaara said sitting at his desk going through some papers.

" you will also have to add someone from the hidden leaf to the sqaud because you need to a team of three to qualify." he continued on and sent Kankuro with them on there journey.

Meanwhile

"Its almost time to make a move" A Deep voice said talking from the shadows.

"See you soon Tailed beast"

2hrs later

"Are we almost there!?" Kamina said complaining.

"Look kid, if your gonna complain go back home." kankuro said fixing his puppets arm from the earlier incident.

"Hey look up ahead there it is!" SakkiMaru said pointing into the Distance. All there gazes were focused on the flurry vision ahead of them and when they got closer it was the Hidden leaf Gates.


	2. Chapter two

_**Dear reader's,**_

 _I know its been a year since i did chapter one of 'The White Tailed Beast' and i know some of you have been waiting patiently for chapter two. Its been very hectic in school and since i have school on the weekends its even harder! ;-; before i head off to school this fine Saturday I'm going to post chapter two right Now! And again I'm very sorry for the long wait, if you want to chew me out about it i wont mind. Now lets begin!_

 _ **sincerely Yashei**_

 _With kankuro and them_

The sun was shining and even though Sakkimaru and Kamina could see the hidden leafs gates, they still had a ways to go.

"Hey Sakki, aren't you excited about the chunin exams!" Kamina said jumping around and waving his hands all over the place.

"Not as happy as you are." She said flashing him a smile that'd soon disappear.

Soon the group reached the gates of the hidden leaf and stopped to sign in.

After signing in

" You kids go look around while i talk to the hokage, and if you need something you know where to find me." Kankuro said waving goodbye to us as he walked into the distance.

Sakkimaru's P.O.V.

"I still don't understand why you had to come kami..." i said flicking his neck.

"You'd be lonely without me if i hadn't came! He said giggling and walking to a pastry stand.

"You want one Sakki?" Kamina said pointing at a fish shaped red bean bun an looking at me.

"Of course i do!" i yelled back with a 'you know i love red bean buns' look.

Later

No P.O.V.

Kamina and Sakkimaru walked around the village for awhile eating bean buns and talking.

"Hey Kamina? Can i ask you for your opinion on something?" Sakkimaru said finishing off her bean bun.

"Yeah, go ahead!" he said with his hand folded behind his head.

"If you had a secret that everyone else knew about except for your best friend what would you do?" Sakkimaru stopped walking and looked at the now orange sky.

" Weeell, theres two solutions to this. A : You tell him/her or B: there's a possible chance he/she already knows. Either way a best friend is a best friend." Kamina stopped a couple feet away from sakkimaru, now looking at the sky with his hands still behind his head.

"C'mon Sakkimaru. we should be heading to the hokages office about now." he said continuing to walk.

At the Hogakes Office

As soon as they stepped foot into the office Sakkimaru's face lit up.

"Auntie Temari!" Sakkimaru said giving her a hug.

" Its nice to see you again Sakkimaru" She said rubbing sakkimaru's head.

"I'm here too!" kamina said waving his arms at Temari. Every laughed including the hokage.

(The Hokage is Naruto Btw)

Naruto gave them the details on the chunin exams and how it worked. Kamina's face lit up with every word.

After explaining everything including the housing, which sakkimaru and kamina would be sharing a two bedroom apartment, The group disbanded and temari showed them to there apartment.

"That was fun wasn't it?" Kankuro said giving an evil smirk.

"It was tiresome" Sakkimaru said yawning.

" I agree! I'm sooo tired!" Kamina said.

"thats hard to believe with all that shouting" kankuro said laying on the couch.

" WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE" Sakkimaru said shouting at him.

"What do you ever mean dear child" hes said smirking.

"I'm staying here to, you didn't think I'd leave you to here alone?" he bursted out laughing.

"ughh!" Both kamina and Sakkimaru said falling over.


End file.
